Manchester United L.F.C.
Manchester United Ladies Football Club is an English women's football club associated with Manchester United. The club plays in the Women's Super League, the top flight of English women's football. They are based at The Cliff, formerly used as a training ground by the men's equivalent. They are one of the most successful teams in English women's football, having six league titles, five FA Women's Cups, five FA WSL Cups and three UEFA Women's Champions Leagues. The team have been labelled "The Invincibles" as they have not lost a competitive domestic game since their 2013 reformation. The club was originally formed in the 1970s as the unofficial women's supporters club, before being officially partnered with the men's team in 2001 but disbanded in 2005. The team completed numerous undefeated seasons and until the 2019 UEFA Champions League Final were undefeated across all competitions from the reformation. The team share rivalries with numerous team including Manchester City, Arsenal and Chelsea due to the competitive nature of their seasons, Liverpool due to proximity and Lyon in European competition. Link with Manchester United F.C. After the club was founded in June 2013 the men's team agreed to share sponsorship with the Ladies team so the team will be sponsored by Aon in their friendlies before switching to Chevrolet for their 2014 FA WSL season. Since foundation the club has the right to play home games at Old Trafford where they will play at least once a season. History 'Early Years (2013)' Manchester United L.F.C. was formed in 2013 after former Manchester United striker James Harrison spoke to the men's club and got the ladies team formed. He invested heavily in the club to bring in a mid range of world class and experienced with five world cup titles between them and several with over 100 caps. They were accepted into the FA WSL for the 2014 season and they spent the 2013 season playing friendlies against some of the worlds best club sides they would win all of them. They began the 2014 season in the FA WSL picking up a maximum twelve points from their oppening four games. They would also reach the FA Cup final where they face Arsenal L.F.C.. In their FA Cup run in 2014 they registered a club record win in an official match beating Portsmouth 12–0, they did beat Western New York Flash 16–0 but this was a friendly. 'Early Success (2014–present)' Their first season in professional football was in the FA WSL 1 the top division in women's football, they won all fourteen league games, netting 43 goals conceding none they won the title by a record 17 points, they also won the FA Cup including defeated Arsenal 6–1 in the final. In the FA WSL Continental Cup they won their group winning all five matches netting 39 goals in the match including a 10–0 win over Aston Villa and a 14–0 win over Yeovil. They reached the final where they defeated Man City 5–0 in the final. The club ended up scoring 118 goals in all competitions. They began the 2015 season where they left off in 2014 they won their first five matches netting 15 and again continuing their clean sheet streak, in all five matches. Players 'Current Squad' As of 19 June 2019 'Notable former players' English *Alex Scott *Fara Williams *Beth Mead *Laura Bassett *Jo Potter French *Laure Boulleau *Claire Lavogez Spanish *Verónica Boquete American *Christie Rampone *Abby Wambach *Hope Solo *Amy Rodriguez Canadian *Christine Sinclair *Erin McLeod Swedish *Nilla Fischer German *Bianca Schmidt *Fatmire Alushi *Simone Laudehr *Nadine Kessler *Melanie Behringer Japanese *Azusa Iwashimizu *Aya Miyama Honours *'FA Women's Super League (6): '2014, 2015, 2016, 2017, 2017–18, 2018–19 *'FA Women's Cup (5): '''2013–14, 2014–15, 2015–16, 2016–17, 2017–18, 2018–19 *'FA WSL Cup (5): 2014, 2015, 2016, 2018, 2019 *'''UEFA Champions League (3): 2015–16, 2016–17, 2017–18 Personnel Management See Also *List of Manchester United L.F.C. records and statistics